One Piece:The hunt for Eustass kid
by The K factor
Summary: A girl with a personal vendetta hunts for the man that killed her father, but can she take on a man with a bounty higher than Monkey D. Luffy. These events are before the Shabody Archipelago arc. Please Read and/or review
1. Chapter 1 my new resolve

One Piece:

The hunt for Eustass Kid

Chapter one My new Resolve

The village of Karaka was once peaceful and quiet village until one day a group of pirates came and caused the village to plunge into chaos.

These pirates were like none you have ever seen some of them were as tall and strong as giants, other were able to breath fire, and there was one that was so swift with his blades he was able to cut tress, steel, and especially peoples bones.

Yet out of all of these pirates there was one I hated the most and I saw him face to face.

My father grew worried that all of this fighting will reach our neighborhood so he and few of his other policemen friends grabbed there shotguns and marched towards the town square were all the commotion took place.

I was curious so naturally I followed them and saw some of the most horrific battles I have ever seen.

Blood was spilled everywhere turning once green grass into ruby red

Gun fire filled the air and agonizing screams filled my ears the police men were able to kill off a few pirates but then the man with the blades showed up.

He was fast very fast in fact out of all of the six men that were shooting at him none of them were able to hit.

Then he jumped high in the air and stabbed one of the police men in the back straight to the hard. Three of the men were slashed in the back and fell to the ground.

As of what happened to the two other men I never knew because I left scared thinking about what happened to my father.

I met up with my father and saw him kneeling on the ground begging for his life "Please, sir I know you are a decent man you don't have to do this"

Then the man with the spiky red hair said this "Oh but I have to because there was a pirate captain by the name of Simon de Tew that made fun of me and my pirate crew, so it was my intension to destroy something he truly valued his hometown.

"That is crazy, you plan to wipe out an entire village just because of one man", said my father

"Don't think this is all in vain I plan to kill him too I am just doing this so when I meet him again I can tell him this, so it will sort be like me emotionally and physically killing him to death.

Then the man raised his hand in the air and suddenly all the metal around him started to attract to him forming a giant metal hand, but a stroke of luck came for some reason there was a shotgun left.

So I picked it up and aimed for his head but I got nervous I enough he caused this village a lot of grief yet still the moral issues of whether I should end his life just shocked me, but I soaked up all my fears and pulled the trigger.

I turned away for a second and then looked back and noticed the bullet did not hit him.

Soon the man turned his attention from my dad to me "Look what we have here a little girl trying to be a hero and rescue her daddy"

"Run, Norie, Run", said my father

But dad you can't handle him on your own in this condition

"Don't worries about me sweet I can deal with this punk on my own now just go?"

So I left and did not look back so I will not have to think about my dad.

"Punk, I'm a punk well isn't just funny", said the red hair man as he began to laugh.

That like an ant trying to beat an anteater even though both know what the outcome will be.

Anyway it is time for you to die you miserable ant then the man fell his hand to the ground and crushed my father.

In the back ground was a loud scream but I still could not look back I had to keep on going If I was going too escaped so all I did was shed a single tear.

After a hour the pirate crew left in all they were only here for two hours but those two hours changed my life because it gave me a new hatred for pirates and a new resolve to find that red headed man

So world listen closely to my call for I am now "Norie the Pirate Hunter."

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2 The man in my way

One Piece:

The hunt for Eustass Kid

Chapter 2 The man in my way

It has been one year since those pirates came and destroyed Karaka village during the time I was a successful and growing Pirate hunter.

The name of my glory started to rise in fact just two weeks ago I was on the island of Toroa and I was on the hunt for a pirate named Bryon.

I was chasing him down all over the island he eventually turned around and pulled out his violin trying to hypnotize me with his music.

It nearly worked to but I gained enough control to pull out my crossbow and shot the violin.

Then once the music stop I gained full control of my body and pulled out a specialty arrow a regular arrow but I tied a stick of dynamite on it and lit the fuse on fire.

So when the arrow was about to strike him it explode in his face and stop him in his face.

Now this is the end of the rode for you, but if you tell me some information then I will send you to the police alive.

Do you know where Eustass Kid is?

"No, no, I don't pirates like him are infamous put they plan out there routes so hardly one will see them on the open ocean", said Byron

After that I handcuffed him and released him to the Toroa police force so they can deal with him.

Leaving form the police station I still had a thought in my head I been tracking down so many pirates but it seems that I am no closer to Eustass.

Whenever I meet a pirate and take him down when I ask about him no one seems to know where he is.

I might have to rethink my game plan if I am going to catch him.

So Two months later I packed up all of my things and headed to the Holy Island of Mariejois.

I worked out a special pardon to talk to Vice admiral Tsuru and a few other figure heads in the marines.

Entering in the World government headquarters was intoxicating because I did not know what to expect out of this.

"State your name and your purpose", said Tsuru

I am Norie Rinako daughter to police sheriff Morita Rinako and my purpose for coming here is hat I want to become an honoree member of the marines.

"That is very interesting see that no one has ever requested such a demand", said Tsuru

I believe with the help of the marines on my side I can capture a pirate that is a pain in the ass for both of us Eustass Kid.

"Well over a short time you have been a quite a successful pirate hunter", said Tsuru

"But Eustass is too strong of a pirate we can't afford for her to die under the marines' name and make us look bad", said one of the figureheads in the building.

Fine if you think I am so weak then let me prove myself

"She is right we do have a few people that we want to get rid of", said Tsuru

If she can complete this task then I will talk to Sengoku if she can temporarily replace Jaguar D. Saul.

So what is it that you want me to do?

Because of the Sir Crocodile incident in Arabasta the Gorousei wants us to get rid of the men of Baroque Works.

Our men were able to capture Mr. 3 and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei but had no such luck capturing Mr. 1.

"So darling that is where you must come in; our spies have confirmed the Mr. 1 real name Daz Bones is in island of Vera", said Tsuru.

In order to get what you desire you must take down Mr.1

Consider the job done!

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3 Taking down the SupaSupa man

One Piece:

The hunt for Eustass Kid

Chapter 3 Taking down the Supa-Supa man

Once I arrive on the island of Vera I discovered the place was like a ghost town.

To gather some information I went around some of the local bars and entered in one called "The Big Jug".

I entered in the bar and it was dead silent because of one man in that bar the man I was looking for Daz Bones.

He was sitting at the bar and enjoying a beer so with his guard down I pulled out one of my arrows and took a shot for his head.

But before it even reached his head he grabbed the arrow with his hands and after that he turned around.

Ok I want to know who did this now because someone has to pay.

After he said that everyone left the bar only leaving me and him.

Wow I must admit you sure have some guts to stand up against me but if you think some little arrow going to take me down then you have to try harder than that.

Then he released some blades out of his arm and began charging at me.

The navy did not tell me about him being a devil fruit user yet it I died then they would not have to be bothered to take my request.

Anyway Mr.1 chased me out of the building and we round up in an open field.

I circled around him trying to hit him with arrows, but his razor blade arms cut my arrows in half.

I guess my long range attacks are not going to work like this.

So I took on a different approach and attack him with a few of my martial art techniques.

I tried to give him a quick jab in the face but he dodges it

Then the inside of his hands and fingers turned into blades and he attacks me with these claws.

Why are you here bugging me I did not do nothing to you?

That is none of your business.

Then he came charging at me again so I did a quick side step to the right and with his guard down pulled out one of my specialty arrows.

The head of the arrow was drenched in gasoline so once I lit on fire it burst into flames and looked like a big ball of fire coming towards him.

After I fired the arrow I backed away to see if the arrow actually hit him and it did since he had so many burns and bruises.

Then he fell down to the ground so the battle was over.

As I walked out to him to tie his hands together with rope to restrain him I got closer and then he regained his consciences and scraped my neck nearly killing me.

So I backed off and tried to hit him with more of my flame arrows, but this time he just stood there.

It seems that after firing all of those arrows I did no damage in fact I even think that he turned his body into steel.

If he did so then I would have no other chose but to try it.

I pulled out one of my arrows then tied it to that piece of rope then shot at a large rock like pillar then act as thought the crossbow was a grappling hook and climb all the way to the top.

Then I pulled out one of my most prized arrow a specialty arrow this arrow had a rotating drill head.

So when shoot at a altitude it will rotate and act as a drill that can puncture through any substance even steel.

I only have a few of these one me so this have to work so I aimed for his left leg and took the shot.

He turned around and notices an arrow coming towards him.

Then he realized that it was something different and wonder what it was but it was to later

Cause once it came in to contact with him the arrow went directly through his leg.

Yet he was able to bare the pain and cut the rock pillar I was standing on and said something

"I had enough of this you bootleg pirate hunter I figure you are one ever since you challenged me in that bar", Said Mr.1

Then he used this technique that made him sprout circular blades form his forearms and made them act like buzz saws.

He repeatedly hacks and slashes at me I was able to dodge most of them but a few hit.

With most of my energy gone I came up with one more plan I used one of my specialty arrows with the dynamite attached to it and just aimed at the ground.

The arrow released a smokescreen and neither one of us could see but I remembered a tip my father told me.

When one of your senses is weakened then the others are heightened so if you can't see your target at night then you can easily hear him.

I focus and listened carefully and heard his footsteps and I noticed that he was actually behind me.

So I pulled out my gasoline drenched arrow let on fire and released it hitting on the mark.

Once the smoke finally cleared it was all over my opponent was down and out for good.

A few weeks later I went back to Mariejois with a few escorts and presented Tsuru and some of the figureheads with a prize they never thought I will have.

"I can't believe it she was actually able to take him down", said one of the figureheads.

Then some men relived me of him and most likely sent him to Impel Down.

Tsuru kept to her words and commissioned me the honoree title of Vice admiral on 1522 AOP

I was now Vice Admiral Rinako and with one battleship and a fleet of one hundred men under my command I now had the tools to take that red haired pirate on.

With the news of a marine crew spotting the Kid pirates Jolly Roger on the island of Anchorage it was the perfect opportunity to chase after him.

End of Chapter three


	4. Chapter 4 Vice admiral Rinako meets Kid

One Piece:

The hunt for Eustass Kid

Chapter 4 Vice admiral Rinako meets Eustass Kid

After days and days of travel my crew and I finally reached the Island of Anchorage.

Under the name marines everyone who saw me either loved me or feared me so finding information on Eustass whereabouts was easy but the info always lead me to a dead end.

So to cover more ground I dived my crew into two teams fifty of crew members followed me and the other fifty followed my Captain Bell.

Captain Bell was considered a little young to be a captain but his devil fruit power to alter gravity was seen as a very valuable asset.

Captain Bell and his men search the lower half of the island and talked to all of the citizens.

One of the citizens led Captain Bell to an abandoned paper mill where he saw a few people would enter every now and then.

Captain Bell and his men surrounded the area and Captain Bell entered the building.

He was greeted by none other than Eustass Kid vice Captain Killer who jumped over him and attempted to slash him.

Yet captain Bell utilized his power by raising his hand then said the words "Gravity push" then dropped his hand and the gravity in the room intensified so much everyone was overwhelmed and had to kneel down before him except Eustass.

"Eustass why aren't you kneeling down before me my powers change the level of gravity in a certain radius so it can be so light everyone floats to the sky or so strong everyone can weigh over 400 pounds.", said Bell

So I am going to say it again "Why aren't you kneeling down before me", said Bell

"Well Captain a person with enough ambition can resist any power", said Kid

Then Kid activated his powers and all the metal around him attracted to him and then he repelled the metal towards everyone.

Captain Bell uses his powers and said "gravity push" to send all of the metal to the ground.

As me and my crew were walking I received a call from my den den mushi and Captain Bell said "I found Eustass Kid he is at this location" but the call was interrupted.

"Wait Captain Bell what did you say" as I tried to call him again I could not get an answer.

Eustass Kid took the entire metal all around him and formed it into a giant fist and he tried to attack him

Despite Captain Bell's attempted to stop the attack by raising his hand up in the air and trying to relieve the gravity around his fist.

The metal fist was still coming towards him so he used his powers to lighten up the gravity around himself and was lift to the skies.

Eustass released all of the metal around his fist and aimed it at him so Captain Bell intensified the gravity around himself and to the ground.

With the metal still in the air Eustass dropped it all on the Captain and then suddenly I heard a loud scream and followed it to see Bell beaten down by Kid who had this sinister smile on his face.

Then I remember that time when my father was beaten down by Kid and he had that same sinister smile on his face.

I pulled out one of my arrows and used all of my strength to aim for his head and hoped that it would pierce through his skull.

He actually caught the arrow and snapped it in half with his teeth.

The he looked at me and remember my face "Hay it's been a while since I saw your face" then he gave me this look that trigger the memory of him looking at my father parish.

I have been literally through hell training, searching, and taking down low life criminals like you just to hope I can finally send you to hell so now Eustass Kid

You shall surrender to the power of the world government and to the fury of Noire Rinako.

End of chapter 4

Now the action is really going to start!


	5. Chapter 5 Captain Bell vs Killer

One Piece:

The hunt for Eustass Kid

Chapter 5 Captain Bell Vs Killer

The battle between me and Eustass has been going on for nearly three hours now.

My arrows were composed of wood so he could not repel them but of course that did not mean they hit.

Every arrow that went his way he would use his big metal fist to sweep them away.

His vice Captain Killer was not helping the situation either.

He constantly went behind my back and tried to cut me into pieces.

So Every now and then I had to turn around and use my "flame shot" arrows to keep him at bay.

"It looks like you can't handle us, little girl", said Eustass.

As I was fighting off Kid and Killer a man that I can only see through the corner eye started to inhale.

"Crap", what is he about to do well I have to be safe so I pulled out some of my dynamite arrows and aimed it at him.

"Bomb shot", I was able to attack him before he did his attack, but he inhaled the smoke and released a more powerful attack.

The attack nearly hit me when the flames went into the air and up in the sky by Captain Bell's powers.

"Captain, are you Ok?"

"It is nothing more then a few bruises and scratches", said Captain Bell

In reality he looked completely wrecked but I guess he said that to save face.

"Captain I have a plan if we can combine your gravity powers and my arrows we can take down Kid"

"But first we have to take out his men including Killer", said Captain Bell

So we first focused on the guy that can breathe fire as he was trying to blow fire on us I pulled out three flame arrows and aimed them at his chest

Captain Bell used his gravity powers to make him so heavy he could not move than WHAM it was a direct hit and he was out for the count.

Next I used my arrows to shoot a few men from up above and Captain Bell used his gravity to make the men so light they float up to the sky.

Now the rest of my soldiers fought off the rest of Captain Eustass Crew leaving me and Captain Bell to fight Eustass Kid and Killer just as planed.

We separated to fight off or opponents me to fight Kid and Bell to fight Killer.

Bell started off the battle by grabbing a few stones and going on a rooftop to throw them on Killer due to his powers his stones can weigh as much as cannonballs.

He was throwing what seemed liked a shower of rocks at Killer and it certainly looked like a meteor shower on the ground below.

Killer climbed all the way to the rooftop and jumped behind him to slash him straight across the back

"Damn, Damn, Damn I can't let that happen again especially in my condition so I have to bump it up a notch.

"Gravity Dome, Increased" this is my strongest power I release a transparent dome that under my command can increase or decrease the gravity of the objects in the dome

Thus increasing or decreasing the weight of all of the objects under the dome.

Due to this power all of the buildings imminently collapsed under there own weight and Killer was thrown to the ground on his knees.

Bell walked over to Killer and gave him a jab directly in the face and the force of the impact was so much the punch was able to crack the iron mask.

Reveling one of his green eyes then Killer use all of his strength to lift his arm and stab Bell in the chin.

Bell avoided the attack and grabbed one of his blades to break them in half.

Bell delivered more punches to Killer in the face and each hit was as powerful as the last.

As he was about to deliver one more hit the gravity dome collapsed and relived all of the pressure on Killer.

So he used his remaining blade and cut Bell's right hand off.

He was screaming in agony while Killer was escaping but Bell was not willing to let him go.

So in a desperate situation Bell used his gravity to float above the crowd and located Killer.

When he found Killer he increased the gravity and performs a body slam on Killer slamming him to the ground with his immense weight.

Thus crushing a few of Killer's ribs but unfortunately caused a lot more damage to his own body.

Causing him to be unconscious and pinning Killer to the ground ending the battle.

We quickly look back on Rinako's fight with Kid and we see many arrows impaled in Kid and many cuts on Rinako.

They both looked at each other and know "The one who can pull off the finishing blow will win".

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Captain Kid vs Admiral Rinako

One Piece:

The hunt for Eustass Kid

Chapter 5 Captain Kid vs. Admiral Rinako My farewell

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I gave a loud scream as shards of metal impaled my body but I still had the will to kill Captain Kid

I figured that I am not going to kill Kid this way so I devised a plan to trap him and kill him so I began to run away.

"So you are running away like a little girl", said Kid

"That it take the bait and follow me you bastard" I was able to make him follow me to the fishing docks.

In the fishing docks we reached machinery the processes and clean the fish and the best part is that….

"It looks like the end of the road for you little girl", said Kid

But as he tried to use his powers it did not work

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING" screamed Kid?

Don't you notice some thing about this certain building just look at what it is mad out of?

"Shit it must be made out of seastone meaning my power is useless", said Kid.

Exactly I did my research on this island and looked at all of the places that I could use to negate your power.

So now it is just purely a battle of skills do you think you can handle it?

Please I don't need my powers to handle you then he grabbed a chainsaw and started to charge at me.

I fired one of my arrows with the string attached to it and climbed up to the upper levels of the building and as he was following me I released one of my fire shot arrows and lit his jacket on fire.

When he was putting it out I came up behind him and gave him an uppercut in the chin and a little spit of blood came out.

"Wow I didn't think you had it in you", said Kid

I trained for a bit in martial arts as well as archery so I am very well equipped.

"I am too", then he swiftly cut me with his chainsaw and sliced me in the shoulder. I fell to the floor.

So I fired one of my bomb arrows and created a smokescreen to hide behind the smoke.

Then I fired a barrage of arrows and saw desperate to see if any of them hit.

I looked and noticed that only one landed and the arrow impacted one of his ribs.

He fell to the ground with a little blood trickling out of his mouth

I finally killed you, now you shall suffer the same fate you gave to my father.

I guess that would be just, but I have a question "why do you want to kill me"

You killed my father and nearly destroyed my whole village for a stupid reason.

First of all do you remember that Simon de Tew that I mentioned.

"Yeah you said that he insulted you and your pirate crew".

He did but it was because I refuse be apart of his pirate armada and his plan was to enslave the islands in east blue including yours.

So I came in and decide to burn the island and take the resources so there would be no reason for him to come here once I told him about it.

"But still why did you kill my father?"

I had to bring back something as proof that I came to the island and sucked it dry so I need to bring back a piece of official clothing i.e. your father jacket

He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I think he would not have wanted the island to be enslaved and you work to death.

His death was just an unfortunate circumstance that needed to happen.

What I did may not have been right but I did it because of a sense of justice.

The reason you took action was to take revenge on me and looked what happened in the process.

This fishing dock is nearly destroyed and many of your man have suffered many injuries.

You're right I thought what I was doing would somehow avenge my father but I ended doing more harm than good.

My father would not want it to be this way; he would not like this at all.

"So what do you plan to do?" said Kid

I still hate you for what you did but I can now understand your motives.

A few years later

-

-

-

-

-

Captain Bell was treated for his injuries and will eventually be back up in running.

Captain Kid and his crew "escaped" that day and I never saw them again.

I resigned from my position and returned to my hometown with a new plan.

That is why I joined the _holy saints_ an organization made to help refuges and maintain peace in the east blue to keep this island my father loved so much safe.

To honor his memory and not to avenge his death as the new "peacekeeper Rinako

The end


End file.
